


SDRA2 Otp Prompts

by criticalerr0r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Body insecurity, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair, Flirting, Fluff, Gratuitous Russian, Lazy Tagging, M/M, Multi, Picnics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Spoilers, Teruya has two hands, Tsundere Kabuya Yoruko, Tsurugi is disabled, alcohol mention, characters will be tagged as they appear, lots of tags, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalerr0r/pseuds/criticalerr0r
Summary: I wrote 31 random ships I found to a whole list of prompts. I put the ship names in the chapter titles, so you can skip them if you don't like them. Sorry if the characters are ooc. Don't expect consistent updates!Also posted on wattpad!
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Kabuya Yoruko, Chiebukuro Setsuka/Kasai Shinji, Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Hibiki, Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Kanade, Hashimoto Shobai/Otori Teruya, Hashimoto Shobai/Sannoji Mikado, Hashimoto Shobai/Sora, Kabuya Yoruko/Maeda Yuki, Kabuya Yoruko/Maeda Yuki/Sora, Kabuya Yoruko/Sora, Kagarin Yuri/Maeda Yuki, Kagarin Yuri/Sannoji Mikado, Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime, Kinjo Tsurugi/Mekaru Rei/Otori Teruya, Maeda Yuki/Sannoji Mikado, Maeda Yuki/Sora, Maeda Yuki/Yomiuri Nikei, Magorobi Emma & Makunouchi Hajime, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro/Sora, Makunouchi Hajime/Yomiuri Nikei, Mitsume Kokoro/Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Kanade, Mitsume Kokoro/Sora, Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Hibiki, Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Kanade, Otonokoji Kanade/Sora, Otori Teruya/Sannoji Mikado, Otori Teruya/Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei, Otori Teruya/Yomiuri Nikei, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei, Sora/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Selfie (Sorakei/Sora x Nikei Yomiuri)

**Author's Note:**

> The list in question: kromitar.tumblr.com/post/165476357075/i-failed-to-find-a-good-shipping-themed-prompt
> 
> Please don't send in request, I've already planned which ships I'm going to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shippers basically live off Nikei's FTEs, but we're trying our best

Another day on the island, another day to investigate. Those words went through Sora's head as she started walking on the path to the bell tower. Hopefully, she would have enough luck to not run into Mikado. Thankfully, another chipper student was nearby instead.

"Oh, Sora! You're investigating here too?" Nikei asked, looking up from what he was writing down in his notebook.

"For today, at least. There's a lot to explore on this island." Sora replied. "Once I'm finished with the bell tower, I'm thinking of investigating the water house next."

"Well, I also made a discovery! It's not really big enough to call a real scoop, but it's important enough to treat it like one!" The journalist was practically vibrating from the excitement.

Sora held in her laughter, keeping a calm face. "What did you find out, Nikei?" She asked, wondering what had him all riled up this time.

He pulled out his student handbook and turned it on. "It's in the handbook! I didn't know this function existed, but this apparently has a camera! See, look!" Nikei pressed a couple buttons on the handbook and showed off the camera function as Sora watched.

"Hm... We might be able to take photos of anything that looks out of place now. Good job, Nikei." She praised.

"Ehehe, thanks! But that's not all we can use it for. We can take pictures of the others too! For example..." Nikei spun around and was suddenly beside Sora. "Say cheese!" He smiled, reversing the camera option to face the duo and taking a picture.

Nikei backed up and showed Sora the loaded picture. "Oh, that's what you were doing? Well, you could've just asked." She remarked, ignoring how surprised her face looked in the picture.

Nikei took his handbook back and put it in his jacket. "Well, we have our own investigations to do. See you around!" The excitable journalist ran off to another part of the island while Sora watched him go. With no more distractions, she walked into the bell tower.


	2. Rain (Kanaroha/Kanade Otonokoji x Iroha Nijiue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Kanade therapy and a different love interest 2020

Iroha stared out the window gloomily as the rain continued to pour outside. It hadn't stopped raining for the whole day, and Iroha couldn't paint outside due to the fear of messing up her canvas. And even if she were to dig up her waterproof paints and go outside, she could probably catch a cold due to her bad immune system.

Kanade walked into the living room with a couple large soft-baked cookies in her hand. Technically, this was her house, and by extension, her living room, but Iroha had nowhere else to go to after running away from her parents, so Kanade let her make the guest bedroom her own and let her live there. When the two of them began dating, they had agreed that it was both their house, and that Hibiki was gonna need a futon whenever she wants to sleep over from now on.

"Iroha? You've been looking outside for a while now. Are you alright?" Kanade asked, sitting down beside her girlfriend.

Iroha sighed, putting her face in her hands. "N-No...I..." She got out.

Kanade put her cookies down and wrapped her arms around Iroha. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it the rain?" She asked, pulling Iroha closer to her.

"Y-Yes! I wanna go out and paint the mailbox over there with the tree in the back for a domestic painting, but the stupid rain's just gonna mess it up!" Iroha cried into Kanade's chest.

Kanade rubbed her back, looking at the window. "And with that amount of rain coming down, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go outside anyways." She sighed, scowling at the pouring rain outside.

"Exactly! What am I supposed to doooooo?!" Iroha's sobs were muffled by Kanade's chest, but were still audible.

"Well, if you wait a bit, it should clear up!" Kanade began with a smile. "And when that happens, there's gonna be a pretty rainbow you can paint instead!"

Iroha stopped crying and looked up from her position. "A...rainbow?" Then it sunk in, and she raised herself off of Kanade. "Yeah...I can paint that instead!" Iroha wiped her tears away with a sniff.

"See? Everything works out in the end, right?" Kanade picked up one of the cookies she put beside her and handed it to the painter. "It's like you always say: you just have to think positively!"

Iroha nodded, taking a bite out of the cookie and looking outside one more time before turning to her girlfriend. "...Can we watch some Madoka?" She asked.

Kanade giggled, picking up her cookie. "Of course! Let's go set it up." She and Iroha left the window and migrated to the couch, spending the rest of the day watching anime.


	3. Lazy Morning (Sannohashi/Mikado Sannoji x Syobai Hashimoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Mikado is here? Use your imagination!

The morning was grey and quiet until the beeping of an alarm clock pierced the silence. Mikado raised his tired head and sleepily turned the alarm off. He yawned and looked behind him, seeing Syobai slumbering peacefully. It was only a matter of time until he woke up.

As he gazed upon the sleeping form of the broker, he remembered that Syobai was very busy yesterday and went to bed early. Mikado figured that he would probably be hungry, so he got out of bed.

He headed to the kitchen and pulled out some bacon from the fridge. He put the meat haphazardly in the pan and turned on the heat. Still tired and focused only on cooking the bacon, he didn't notice anyone else in the room until a hand touch his shoulder.

"Ayiiiiiie!" Mikado shrieked, letting go of the pan and turning around to threaten the other with a spatula.

Syobai just raised his eyebrow. "Not a very good weapon." He remarked, taking it from Mikado and putting it onto the counter. He did the same with the pan on the stove, turning off the heat as well so the house that he got dubiously legally doesn't burn down.

"Syobai...? Don't scare me like that!" Mikado pouted. Another thought came to mind. "Wait, why are you putting things away? I thought you had work?"

"Nah, I'm taking a day. Next transaction is long-term anyway." Syobai grabbed Mikado's arm and pulled him away from the stove.

"Wait, where are we going?" Mikado was confused, but not fighting the broker.

Syobai huffed, as if Mikado had missed the obvious. "Back to bed, where else?" He asked.

"Maybe to-"

"That was rhetorical." Syobai interrupted, opening the door to their bedroom and dragging Mikado inside. The other man didn't need any encouragement to get on the bed and under the covers, Syobai following suit.

Mikado latched onto the broker, snuggling up to him in need of affection. "Mmm... You're so warm..." He purred, being lulled towards sleep already.

The broker sighed, having gotten used to Mikado's clinginess, and quickly went back to sleep.


	4. First (Hibiroha/Hibiki Otonokoji x Iroha Nijiue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, these two both deserve better and more character development
> 
> Also, spinach pizza is the shit. I don't even like spinach

One year. That's how long Hibiki and Iroha had been dating, according to the vocalist's phone. Also according to the vocalist's phone, their lunch reservation at an expensive restaurant that Hibiki secretly booked was in fifteen minutes.

Hibiki rushed into the painter's room. "Iroha! We're going out!" She shouted.

Iroha yelped, but was able to catch herself before she messed up her newest painting. "But I thought we're already dating?" She cluelessly asked.

"No, silly, we're going out for lunch! I booked us somewhere to eat, and we gotta hurry!" Hibiki lunged forward and grabbed Iroha's sleeves, pulling her away from her canvass and making her drop her paintbrush. Ignoring Iroha's confused yelps, Hibiki dragged her girlfriend out the door and into her car.

As Hibiki drove towards the downtown area, Iroha kept looking curiously out the window. "Where are we going?" She asked, seeing them pass many other restaurants.

"It's a surprise!" Hibiki giggled. "But it's a good one, trust me!"

The drive was about five more minutes until they finally arrived. Iroha saw their destination and paled. "H-H-H-Here?! B-But it's really expensive!" She cried.

"So? You're not the one who's paying for it. You should really know that money isn't really a problem for me!" Hibiki cheered, taking Iroha's hand and bringing her inside.

They sat at their reserved table, ignoring the stares of the other customers who weren't expecting to see the famous vocalist Hibiki Otonokoji or the youngest of the Nijiue family. Hibiki ordered them a couple of waters to begin before picking up the menu. "Um..." Iroha worriedly looked at the prices of the menu options. Being homeless for a long time taught her that she had to avoid anything expensive. For all the time they had dated, Hibiki had been encouraging Iroha to ease back into indulging herself now that they had plenty of money to spare.

"Hm... Here! Why don't we share the large spinach and chicken pizza?" The vocalist pointed to an item on the menu.

"Uh...um..." Iroha paled and froze up, not knowing what to say.

Hibiki sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I said I'm paying for this, remember? Do you know what day it is today?" Upon receiving a blank stare, the vocalist continued, "It's the one-year anniversary of us dating! I brought us here because I thought we should treat ourselves today!"

"Don't you treat yourself often though?" Iroha teased.

Hibiki brushed off the comment with a "Details!" before showing the menu to Iroha again. "So, do you wanna share the pizza?"

The painter smiled through the heavy blush on her face. "S-Sure! Let's do it!" She agreed cheerfully, covering up the fact that she was about to cry from happiness.

"Alright! And afterwards, we'll get the hot fudge sundaes on the dessert page!" Hibiki put down the menu and waited for their server to come around.


	5. Sad (Tsureiruya/Tsurugi Kinjo x Rei Mekaru x Teruya Otori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are y'all arguing over Terurei and Tsuruya? They're both good ships 
> 
> (Warnings: PTSD attack, description of a dead body, spoilers for chapter 2 and the ending of DRA as well as a bit of chapter 6 of SDRA2!)

In their shared apartment, Tsurugi sighed as he looked over a recipe again. It was his turn to cook dinner for the night, and he was trying to make beef and vegetable stew. Though he might have difficulty reaching the ingredients and cutlery from his wheelchair, by god he's going to get that goddamn stew ready.

Placing the cutting board on a small table that Teruya insisted would help him, he grabbed the carrots, checking them over to see if they were washed, and put them on the cutting board. Reaching to the top of the counter, he grabbed a knife and held the carrots in place as he prepared to chop them up for this stew.

Suddenly, the knife isn't in his hand anymore, instead plunged into the neck of his former friend, the Ultimate Cheerleader. Her body was slumped against the wall, her eyes were dull and lifeless but staring into his, and there was so much blood everywhere...

Tsurugi barely noticed that his breathing began to increase and occasionally stop, wondering why this was affecting him. He had killed evildoers before in the name of justice, so why was seeing a body affecting him now? Why did it-

"Hey, Tsurugi? You're okay. You're safe. Breathe with me."

That voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up at them, trembling in his chair. "Teruya?"

The former merchant nodded, slowly bringing his hands to Tsurugi's shoulders. "Yeah, it's me. How about we go to the living room now? Rei's there..." The former police officer quickly nodded, feeling unable to speak. Teruya went behind him and slowly began to guide his wheelchair to the living room, moving past the knife Tsurugi dropped.

Inside, Rei was reading a lengthy book. Without looking away, she asked, "Did you find out what that clatter was?" When she turned to look at Teruya, she saw Tsurugi holding onto himself, his face fearful in his distress. "Oh my god." She put down her book and immediately hurried to the mens' side. "Tsurugi, are you okay?"

"He's having a bad flashback." Teruya sighed, rubbing the police officer's chest to encourage him to breathe.

"Yeah, no shit. A PTSD attack, to be more precise. It's not like we don't have them weekly." Rei snarked, clasping her hands around his. Her sharp words were a contrast to the gentleness of her actions. Both the survivors went quiet for a brief moment. "...I think we should move him to the couch." She quickly suggested.

"Right." Teruya wrapped his arms around Tsurugi's back and under his legs, picking him up in and bridal carrying him to the couch. He placed Tsurugi in the centre, then he and Rei sat down on each side of the cop.

"There, you'll be alright. We're here, remember? We're alive. And we'll stay with you, no matter what." The professor soothed, putting a hand on his knee.

"Yeah, listen to Rei! Rei's right at least most of the time anyway." Teruya smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Tsurugi's back and pulled him closer.

"What do you mean, 'most of the time'? I'm at least more accurate than you'll ever be!" Rei snapped.

Teruya recoiled with an awkward face. "Well...maybe that's true, but you still shouldn't say it!"

They stopped arguing when they saw Tsurugi lean over and put his head on the former merchant. They looked at each other knowingly before adjusting themselves into a cuddling position. "I'll order Chinese tonight, if there's any around." Rei concluded, putting her head on Tsurugi's chest.

Teruya, at the bottom of the cuddle sandwich, wrapped his arms around both his lovers and fellow survivors. No matter what happened, they would always be together.


	6. Stargazing (Sannokaga/Mikado Sannoji x Yuri Kagarin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! It's confirmed by Linuj that the only ones that don't hate Yuri are Mikado and Syobai! (Sure, they don't think fondly of him, but at least they're better than the other students)

"Yuriiii!" The excited wizard burst into his room, a basket in his hand. "The stars are out tonight, just as you said! Can we go now?"

The Russian just laughed and got off his bed. "Of course, мое пламя. We should go before some pesky others steal the best spot."

Mikado squealed with glee as he headed to the front door. Technically, Mikado could teleport them there, but Yuri said that he wanted the location to be a surprise. The spaceman was still appalled that Mikado had never seen a clear night sky full of stars before.

_("What do you mean you don't know?!"_

_"I can't exactly see the stars clearly with all the city lights! Please don't get mad, my love..."_

_"No, no, I'm not mad. But I swear, дорогой, I am going to show you the stars one day!")_

Even if they were going to focus on the stars, Mikado had insisted on making food and having a picnic while they stargaze. Of course, Yuri wasn't opposed to Mikado making food, so he had let the wizard do his thing as he made plans. Yuri took out his phone and inputed a location into the maps app and grabbed a long strip of cloth from a nearby dresser before heading to the front door.

"Do we have everything?" Yuri asked, putting his shoes on. Mikado nodded enthusiastically, holding a blanket under his arm, the same one that was holding the picnic basket. Yuri chuckled. "Alright, lean down. The location is going to be a surprise!" The wizard bent down obediently, and Yuri tied the piece of cloth around his eyes. That is, his human eye and the one on his mask. Once it was securely tied, Yuri grabbed Mikado's hand and lead him outside.

The spaceman dragged Mikado to the car, helping him inside and fastening his seatbelt. Though Mikado was getting used to being in cars, he wouldn't be able to do his seatbelt on his own. Once Yuri finished helping him, he went around to the other side of the car and got in. "How far is this place?" Mikado asked as Yuri bucked his seat belt.

"Not far at all, I promise." Yuri reassured. He knew from experience that Mikado didn't like sitting still for long periods of time. Only half-satisfied with that answer, Mikado became silent and put his hands into his lap, patiently waiting for them to arrive.

And arrive they eventually did, with Yuri parking the car and going to help Mikado out of the car. Keeping the blindfold on, Mikado was lead up a hill as he carried a picnic basket. On top of the hill, Yuri told Mikado to stay still, and he took the picnic basket from him. Inside the basket was a blanket, carefully folded and put on top of the food to preserve the heat. Yuri took the picnic blanket out and laid it on the grass, putting the basket on top of it before leading Mikado to sit down on it.

"Alright, мое пламя, you may take the blindfold off now." Yuri encouraged. Mikado did exactly that, putting it beside him and looking up. Yuri's heart fluttered when he heard Mikado's amazed gasp.

"These... These are what you've been seeing all your life?" Mikado breathed, unable to stop staring upwards.

Yuri took out a warm butter chicken sandwich from the basket. "Do you like them?" He asked before biting into the food.

Mikado silently nodded before leaning over and enveloping Yuri in a hug. The spaceman hummed in contentment, closing his eyes and leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

"If you want, I can show you which constellations are out this time of year." Yuri offered. Mikado let go of him and nodded enthusiastically. The rest of the night consisted of Yuri showing Mikado the constellations and telling stories about them while Mikado made pictures of them using his magic. With good food and positive spirits, Yuri would call this night a success.


	7. Drunk (Setsuyoru/Setsuka Chiebukuro x Yoruko Kabuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are honestly so adorable and I wish that they had interacted more
> 
> (Warnings: alcohol/intoxication, spoilers for chapter 1 of SDRA2 and the members of Void!)

Yoruko looked at the clock in the guest house and sighed. "It's almost 10." She turned around and called over to the two other students, who were only semi-drunk. "Hey, we should get these guys back to the cruise!"

Emma turned to look at the clock as well. "Ah! You're right! I completely lost track of time." She realized with a surprised face.

Hajime only let out a surprised chuckle. "Alright, I think the same goes for the rest of us." He began walking towards the drunk spaceman. "I'm gonna take Yuri. You guys wanna grab the other two?"

"I'll take Setsuka then. Shinji looks tame enough for Emma to handle." The hostess observed, walking towards the drunken girl attempting to down another bottle.

Emma had already slipped herself under Shinji's arms and begun walking him to the entrance. "Wow, I feel like you're training me to become a hostess! But what do you mean by 'tame enough'?" She asked.

"Well, he isn't being silly or angry in the slightest, just cuddly. This one, on the other hand..." Yoruko looked at the billiards player hanging off her, who was giggling madly.

"Eyyy, Ruko! You ever notice how pretty you are, hehe!" Setsuka slurred, putting more of her weight onto the hostess.

Yoruko sighed irritably, though blushing at the compliment. "Jeez, you're all drunk! Let's just get you guys back." She followed Emma, who continued to help Shinji, outside the guest house as Hajime followed behind, helping Yuri stay on his feet.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk Yuri around a bit, help him get some fresh air." The boxer spoke. "I think it'll be good for him; for us. Seriously, how can a tiny guy like Yuri hold so much liquor without puking?"

"Didn't he say that he was part Russian?" Emma asked.

"Well, make sure to get yourselves back before the Monocruise's doors are locked." Yoruko reminded. With a short nod from the boxer, Hajime and Yuri slipped away from the group.

"Hey Rukooo, you know how much I love ya?" Setsuka giggled after saying that, nuzzling more into the hostess's shoulders, causing her to stiffen.

"H-Hey! Cut that out!" As the flustered hostess protested, Emma quietly laughed and decided to go at a faster pace than the other two. She had a feeling that Hajime was going to enact his plan, and who was she to get involved? She soon reached the cruise and headed inside with Shinji, getting the firefighter back to his room.

However, thanks to the efforts of the drunken billiards player, Yoruko took longer to get Setsuka back to her room. "Ruko, Ruko, Ruko... 't's such a pretty name... Perfect for a pretty girl..." Setsuka rambled as Yoruko's face was flushed bright crimson. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Wh- Wha- Gh- A kiss?!" Yoruko exclaimed. "N-No! You're drunk!"

"Please?" The girl begged, making a poor attempt at puppy eyes at the hostess.

Yoruko sighed. "Fine. But just one, okay?" Setsuka cheered and closed her eyes for the kiss. However, instead of kissing the drunken girl, she pressed two fingers against her lips.

Despite this, Setsuka was overjoyed. "Mwahaha! You're so beautiful! And a really good kisser!" She drunkenly laughed, embracing Yoruko in a crushing hug.

Yoruko quickly struggled out of it, used to being cuddled by drunks in her line of work. "Yeah, let's just get you to your room now." She rushed her words, hoping that they got to the the Monocruise before Setsuka made her pass out from embarrassment.


	8. Domestic (Sannotoriuri/Mikado Sannoji x Teruya Otori x Nikei Yomiuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at where Nikei is in this* god, I wish that were me. Not with Teruya and Mikado exactly, but cuddling with someone I love ❤️ 
> 
> (I'm pretty sure only me and two other people ship this)

Teruya closed the door behind him, hanging his jacket and hat on the makeshift coat hanger he and his boyfriends set up. "I'm home!" He called. Surprisingly, Mikado didn't immediately come to his side like he expected. Maybe he was out of the house? No, his cape was hung up and his mask was placed on a nearby table; he was definitely at home. He decided to check around the house to make sure the wizard was still alive.

He walked into the living room and looked over at the couch. Mikado was lying lengthwise on the couch with a sleeping Nikei on top of him, the journalist's head resting on his chest while one of the wizard's hands was placed on his back to prevent him from falling off. Mikado heard Teruya's footsteps and turned his head towards him. "Sorry, I can't speak loudly right now." He explained, motioning with his head at Nikei.

"That's okay." Teruya smiled. He noticed that Mikado wasn't wearing his mask right now. Over the course of their unlikely relationship, Teruya had been trying to get Nikei to fix his sleep schedule and Mikado to leave his mask off a bit more. He looked his relaxed boyfriends over again and smiled happily.

"Mind coming down here?" Mikado asked, and Teruya got onto his knees to match Mikado's current height at the side of the couch. Tilting his head and stretching his neck out in an effort to not disturb Nikei, Mikado softly kissed Teruya for a few seconds before pulling back. "So, how was your day?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Teruya could see the fondness in his eyes and figured that Mikado wasn't going to move for a while. Sure, he could get out using his magic, but it seemed that the wizard was perfectly comfortable with staying pinned to the couch.

Teruya ruffled Mikado's hair, his heart fluttering upon hearing his purr of contentment. "The day was alright. Nothing interesting happened, but in my line of work, that's usually a good thing." He joked.

Mikado giggled at the statement, then turned his head away unexpectedly as movement came from on top of him. Mikado gently rubbed the journalist's back, stopping the movement, but Nikei had looked up from his place on the wizard's chest. "Hm?" He sleepily looked at Teruya, too tired to open his mouth and say something comprehensible.

Teruya chuckled at Nikei, moving over to the front of the couch and placing himself beside his two boyfriends. "Hey, c'mere." Teruya leaned over to Nikei and placed a couple fingers under his chin, lifting his head enough to steal a kiss before letting his head drop back to Mikado's chest.

Mikado stopped rubbing his back and moved his hand, the one that wasn't holding Nikei, to his head and played with his hair. The journalist sighed and closed his eyes, slipping back into sleep.

Teruya gazed at his normally hyperactive boyfriend fondly, happy that he was actually getting some sleep for once. "Hey, Mikado. How'd you get him to stop working for once and sleep?" He asked.

"Well, I checked his deadline first, and his article isn't due for at least a week. Then, I just hugged him from behind. Maybe I tripped over myself and put us - and the chair - on the floor, but he just started leaning into me. So I just carried him away from his laptop, and, well, here we are." Mikado explained.

"So, you just waited until he became as touchstarved as you normally are before stealing him from his work?" The merchant joked.

"Heeey..." Mikado began to whine before Teruya shut him up with a kiss.

"I don't think there's enough room for me on the couch. How about we head over to the bedroom and we could cuddle there?" Teruya suggested.

Mikado nodded once and disappeared with Nikei in a flash of red light. Teruya got up from his knees on the floor and began making his way over to their his bedroom. The house came with two bedrooms, which Teruya and Nikei claimed while Mikado slept on the couch, but Teruya knew that Mikado had gone to his. Nikei usually didn't sleep in his bed, so he had converted that bedroom into a working area and slept at his desk when he had a deadline. When Nikei was finally convinced to take a rest, the three of them usually shared Teruya's bed, which was queen-sized exactly for that reason.

He opened the door and saw that Mikado had placed the sleeping Nikei in the middle of the bed, Mikado being on one side of him. While a large, empty space was on the other. Teruya took off his black tie and threw it on the ground, opting to pick it up later. He climbed into the bed on Nikei's other side and pulled the journalist close to him.

As Teruya pulled Nikei closer to his body, Mikado inched closer as well and wrapped himself around him as well. It would be funny when Nikei woke up, that much Teruya knew. The journalist would be so flustered after waking up pressed between his two boyfriends, cursing a blue streak while trying to hide his red face. Teruya rested his head on top of Nikei's, while Mikado pressed his nose into the crook of his neck. For now, he was just content to enjoy the moment.


	9. Bridal Carry (Mitsurobi/Kokoro Mitsume x Emma Magorobi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish chapter 2 hadn't happened can you tell

After Kokoro had left the diner, she headed back to the shrine to do more investigations. She had no idea why she kept interacting with the students after her declaration, but she was sure that it'd put her life on the line. After all, she knew who the Voids were now, and they were properly paranoid after she showcased her skills during the first trial.

Waking towards the shrine, she noticed that the majority of the boys were handling equipment there. It seemed to comprise of mostly sound equipment such as speakers and microphones. Shinji and Teruya were carrying parts of a stage to the shrine with Setsuka directing them where to go. Kokoro decided to leave them be an investigate the village instead.

However, once she walked into a seemingly empty house, she ran into the one who just wouldn't leave her alone. Though this time, she seemed distracted with loading crow cards into her handbook. "Hello, Emma." Kokoro nodded to her in acknowledgment.

The actress's face immediately lit up. "Ah, Kokoro! You came to visit me?" She put away her handbook as she came out of the house to fall in line beside Kokoro. "I'm so happy!"

"What is there to be so happy about? I only said hello." Kokoro asked, slowly walking with Emma through the village.

Emma giggled with delight. "You came to visit me first! Isn't that enough to be happy about?" She asked.

Kokoro blushed and looked away. "I was just making sure that you hadn't gotten killed. At this point, it's a requirement of me." As she heard Emma protest, she failed to notice a rock on the path. To her surprise, she suddenly tripped and fell on the ground.

"Kokoro! Are you okay?" Emma knelt by her side in worry, looking the psychologist over. "You're bleeding." She noticed, pointing out her scraped knees.

Kokoro got to her feet without a pause. "Don't worry about it."

"How could I not worry about it?" The actress suddenly remembered something. "Wait hold on..."

Suddenly, Kokoro found herself in the air, swept into a bridal carry. "Emma, put me down." When Emma shook her head, she asked, "What are you even doing?"

"I just remembered that this island's T-Mart has bandages! We can treat your injuries there!" Emma chipperly hurried out of the village.

Kokoro just sighed and resigned herself to being carried by Emma, hoping the nobody else sees them.


	10. Hurt (Shinsuka/Shinji Kasai x Setsuka Chiebukuro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful with knives!

"Ow!"

Setsuka put down the knife she held and held her cut finger looking it over. She was trying to make dinner, cutting pieces of cheese to put on top of lasagna, but had accidentally put her finger too close to the blade. It wasn't bleeding as much as she thought it would, and she breathed a sigh of relief. But it still stung, so she put the finger in her mouth and began lightly sucking on it.

Her boyfriend, Shinji, decided to head to the kitchen to see what was going on. "Setsuka? Are you alright?" He asked, staying in the hall in case it was a false alarm.

Setsuka took her finger out of her mouth and turned to him. "Yeah, I just cut my finger a bit."

"You should get a bandage for that." Shinji immediately walked past her to the cabinets, where the first-aid supplies were kept on the highest shelf. He reached up and got a pack of bandaids, bringing the box to Setsuka and taking one out of it.

Setsuka gave him her hand, and he gently wrapped the bandaid around her cut finger. Once he was finished, she took her hand out of his and gingerly flexed it.

"Awww, thanks Shin! You're the best, you know that?" She beamed happily at her boyfriend, watching as his face turned a bright scarlet.

"N-N-No, I didn't d-do anything, S-S-Setsuka..." He stammered, blushing heavily and stumbling over his words.

Setsuka just laughed. "Nah, that's not true! You bandaged up my finger, that means you did something! C'mere!" She bounded over to him, kissing the firefighter on the cheek and fluttering him more.

At this point, Shinji couldn't even form a comprehensible sentence. Setsuka lead him back to the living room and sat him down on the couch, kissing him one last time before going back to the kitchen to cut cheese for the lasagna.


	11. Scars (IRL Sanniuri/IRL Mikado Sannoji x Nikei Yomiuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL Sanniuri is legit and IRL Mikado has room for growth and redemption, you guys are just mean
> 
> (Lowkey based this story on this: https://twitter.com/HUH_SU_sdra/status/1218873193659695107 on the left)
> 
> (Warnings: Mention of attempted murder, scars, body insecurity, self-blame, spoilers for chapters 4/0/6 of SDRA2!)

The two boyfriends walked together in the park, holding hands as the sun slowly went down. Nikei had visited there multiple times, but today was the day Mikado was discharged from the physical rehabilitation facility. After getting attacked and left for dead by Syobai, he was found by a branch of the Kisaragi Foundation who, without alerting Director Tsurugi Kinjo, moved Mikado into an emergency room of their version of a hospital to heal him.

The two had met when Nikei was put into the same hospital room as Mikado. Though the virtual world hadn't killed the participants of the killing game, it had caused them to have myriads of phantom pains as a result of the program being imperfect. When the two had introduced themselves to each other, Nikei initially was untrusting of Mikado, believing that he was the exact same as the Mikado that had stolen his leadership. But weeks of staying and talking with this one proved that he was very much different. So different that they somehow had gotten into a relationship.

Mikado didn't have much difficulty moving around, but he was on a bunch of different medication to help his damaged internal organs and blood loss. His wounds had healed over and had stopped hurting, but they were still very sensitive to touch. Nikei wore a black compression glove on his right hand to deal with the pain of his hand exploding in the simulation, but it wasn't hurting as much anymore. They both had to attend weekly therapy sessions as ordered by the Kisaragi Foundation, and they were given work to do in the Foundation's Information Division. But Nikei had enjoyed taking evening walks, and he could now take Mikado with him.

The two of them spotted a bench and walked towards it, sitting down close enough that their legs were touching each other's. They caught their breaths, looking at the sunset for a while in silence while still holding hands.

The journalist looked over at his boyfriend. "You haven't seen these in a while, have you?" He asked. When the hacker shook his head, he continued musing. "Well, now you can see these as much as you want with me."

Mikado chuckled warmly. "I'm looking forward to it, doll." He looked back at the sunset with a peaceful expression. "You know I'd do anything with you."

Nikei kept looking at him, the question lingering on the tip of his tongue. He had been meaning to ask this for a while, but never found the opportunity to do so. Finally he spoke. "Can you show me your scars?"

Mikado sprung away as if he'd been shocked with a panicked face. "What?! Absolutely not!" The hacker exclaimed, wrapping his hands around his body. "I mean, I know I said 'anything', but I can't show anybody!"

"Aw, but I wanna see them!" Nikei whined childishly. He then quickly changed his demeanour to a serious one. "I keep hearing all of these diagnoses from the doctors, but I don't even know the extent of what happened to you. I just wanna you to show me, just once. Then I'll never ask again."

Mikado leaned back to his place, his hands still wrapped around himself. "Well, um, I..." He sighed, looking downcast. "Listen, even I don't like looking at my body. You wouldn't like it either. It's just...these scars, they're a permanent reminder of how stupid I was."

"What do you mean?" Nikei asked. He was genuinely curious now. Nobody had ever told him how Mikado ended up wrapped up in all of this.

Mikado shook his head. "Creating that Alter Ego for Master Utsuro's sake, it all lead to a bunch of people getting hurt...not just me. It even hurt you. I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"Hey, the other Mikado being a bitch wasn't your fault. In fact, twenty bucks says it's Kokoro's." Nikei moved closer to the hacker and reached for his hands. "You didn't know, and you didn't mean any harm. After all, it wasn't you that planned to put us all into a killing game, right? Yeah, didn't think so." He grabbed Mikado's hands and pulled them away from his body. 

Mikado didn't bother resisting, instead trying to fight the guilt that was eating him up inside. Nikei placed the hacker's hands by his side and moved to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once the journalist fully unbuttoned his shirt, he pulled it open. Nikei's eyes widened as he saw the deep red scars that decorated Mikado's torso like a canvas. His expression morphed to one of pity as he reached towards one on his stomach, lightly dragging his finger across it.

Mikado stiffened and blushed, looking away from his boyfriend. "Ah... Please be gentle. Those are really sensitive."

"Are they now?" A smirk came onto Nikei's face, and he moved off the bench and got onto his knees on the ground. He gently tugged Mikado's legs so that he would be close enough to the edge while the hacker looked at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what Nikei would do next. Luckily, he didn't have to wait to find out.

Nikei moved himself in between Mikado's legs and put his hands on the other's hips. Without any warning, the journalist moved his mouth onto one of the scars and pressed a kiss to it. He felt a jolt run through Mikado, and the hacker's breathing sped up. Happy with the result, he moved to another scar and kissed it too.

Out of all reactions Mikado had expected, he certainly wasn't expecting this. His face was flushed and he had raised one of his hands to his mouth in embarrassment. "N-Nikei, slow down..." He pleaded, but was completely ignored as the journalist continued kissing his scars, even moving up to his chest. As soon as he asked that, Nikei gave him a look of defiance before pressing his mouth to one of his scars once again, this time opening his mouth enough to let his tongue lightly trail down the scar. "Eep!" Mikado yelped. 

Nikei laughed to himself and moved back onto the bench, this time putting one hand on Mikado's shoulder. He knew that there were two scars on Mikado's neck, too high to be hidden with his shirt. One was on his right, on his throat, and the other was on his left, at the base of his neck. Nikei decided to target the latter scar, using his other hand to tilt Mikado's head away from covering it. He kissed it, pressing a bit longer than the others. Mikado only whimpered at the sensitivity, scrunching up his eyes and completely red in the face.

Then, Nikei opened his mouth and began lightly sucking on the spot. "Ah!" Mikado gasped, opening one of his eyes in surprise. The hacker could only gasp as the sensation continued. 

Finally, Nikei removed his face from his neck, looking at his flustered boyfriend. "Hm, I think I like your scars a lot more now. I mean, it's bad that you got them in the first place, but it shows that you took it and survived. Don't you think that's something to be proud of?"

Mikado tried to form words, but they only came out as flustered squeaks. He answered Nikei's question with a nod before burying his face in his hands. Nikei laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him off the bench before doing up his shirt. Public indecency was the last thing they wanted to be caught for right now. The duo began walking along the path again to get home, the sunset continuing to light their way.


	12. Against the Wall (Sanniuri/Mikado Sannoji x Nikei Yomiuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely based this one on an old pic by mikwithnokado on instagram
> 
> (Warnings: Spoilers for the members of Void!)

It had been three days since everybody had first arrived on Utsuroshima, and people were getting pretty discouraged with their investigations. After all, their searches for any way to escape were bringing up nothing. Even though they knew it was futile, the Voids joined in with the investigations anyway to blend in with the other students.

Nikei stood behind Uehara Tower near some bushes as he waited for a certain someone. They had planned a time where the other students would be too distracted to notice anything suspicious. He checked his handbook again and again, looking at the 'I'll be there soon' message he received.

In a flash of red light, Mikado suddenly appeared in front of him. "You're late." Nikei remarked.

Mikado's mask turned downcast. "Sorry, Monocrow wouldn't leave me alone. I had to convince him I was going to a meeting. I think he still doesn't believe me." The wizard sighed.

Snickering at that last sentence, Nikei grabbed Mikado's wrist. "Of course he doesn't believe you. How off the rails did you send everything again?" The journalist dragged him away from the bushes and stood in front of him and the belltower. "You came out as the mastermind on the first day. That could've ruined a lot of things!" He hissed, looking around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them.

The wizard's body was stiff and his mask was pouting as he was scolded. "W-Well, everybody was suspicious of me anyways, so I don't think that would've made a difference-"

"That wasn't how this was supposed to be reenacted!" Nikei snapped, then quickly realizing he was getting too angry and taking a deep breath. "Well, it didn't really mess everything up in the end, so I guess I can let it slide. After I administer a punishment, of course." He pressed his hand against Mikado's chest and slowly backed him up towards the tower.

"Oho?" Mikado felt his back being pressed up against the wall and his face and mask heating up as he stared at a smirking Nikei. The journalist put his other hand on Mikado's shoulder and pulled him down slightly, going up on his toes and meeting him in a kiss. As he kissed the journalist, he could've sworn he saw him blushing as well.

They pulled away and looked around to make sure that no one had come by. Nikei tilted down his hat and tried to leave, but he was pulled back by his coat. "Huh?!" Nikei felt Mikado's hands grab him and hold him to face the wizard, who wore the playful expression this time. Nikei looked away, his face lightly dusted with blush.

"Ah, Nikei, did you really think you could get away with that?" Moving one hand off Nikei's coat, he placed a single finger under the journalist's chin and tilted it upwards, forcing Nikei to look at Mikado. "I'm the leader now. Who are you to punish me?" The wizard tutted.

Nikei huffed. "And what are you going to do about it?" He retorted, aware that he was about to lose his composure.

"Huhuhu... I believe some disciplinary action is in order." Mikado removed his mask before moving his hands to the journalist's hips.

"Is it really 'discipline' if I enjoy it?" Nikei joked, placing his hands on either side of Mikado's face. He had to go on his toes to match his height, but the wizard had helped by using the hands on his hips to lift him, if only a little.

Their next kiss was deeper, with both sides indulging more while thinking that they would be unseen. Mikado had stayed pressed against the wall, but the journalist's body was pressed against his, almost melting into him. They kissed again and again, only stopping to catch their breath or looking around in case they attracted attention. But these pauses were always short, as they were only focused on each other as they kissed behind the tower.

Perhaps too focused, as they never noticed Sora and Yuki watching hidden in the bushes.


	13. Flowers (Yoruyuki/Yoruko Kabuya x Yuki Maeda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think this pairing is kinda cute!

Yuki went up to Yoruko's apartment door with a smile on his face and flowers hidden behind his back. Pushing the doorbell's button with his free hand, he excitedly waited for the door to open.

A week ago, Yoruko had gotten a promotion in her new job regarding therapeutic work. She had gotten out of the hostess business with her classmates supporting her all the way, and she had let everybody know what had happened in the group chat.

When Yuki read the message, he had immediately left his room to go to the local shops. It wasn't like he had anything to do today anyways, so why not get something nice as congratulations? He went down to the local flower shop and bought a rather large bouquet for, luckily, a really cheap price.

And now, he was barely able to keep himself from rocking on his heels in an excited impatientness. Soon enough, he heard footsteps coming closer.

The ex-hostess opened the door. "Oh, Yuki! Hello!" She moved aside to let Yuki in the apartment.

While he went inside, he made absolutely sure that he kept the bouquet out of her sight.

Of course, Yoruko noticed that Yuki was hiding something sketchily. "Um, are you hiding something?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He replied, still keeping the flowers hidden behind his back.

Yoruko sighed. "Are you hiding drugs? For the last time, I don't do them, so-"

"No no no!" Yuki protested. "You see, I heard you got a promotion at your new job, so I bought you something as congratulations!"

"Is it drugs?"

"No, it's not drugs at all!" It was then that he took the bouquet out from behind his back and handed them to Yoruko. "I bought these for you on the way here!"

Yoruko's face turned as red as the roses in the bouquet. "I- Wha- Th-This is-" She stammered, at a complete loss for words.

"Well, um, do you like it?" Yuki asked. He knew what the answer was already, but he wanted to hear the tsundere say it herself.

"I-I guess?" She was blushing hard enough to burst a blood vessel. She put the bouquet down on a nearby table.

Yuki took that opportunity to hug the girl from behind. "Thanks, Yoruko! It means a lot to hear you say that!" He exclaimed.

He could've sworn that she was about to pass out. "I-It's not like I wanted them, b-but I might as well have them since y-you went through the trouble of g-getting them..." She muttered.

Yuki only laughed and nuzzled his cheek into Yoruko's back, feeling her stiffen and try to struggle out of it before sighing and resigning herself to her fate.


	14. Competing (Hajikei/Hajime Makunouchi x Nikei Yomiuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They only interact without pretending two times, but they seem pretty cool with each other  
> (Why is all the fanart horny tho)

"Looks like I win again." Hajime laughed as he crossed the 'finish line' first, which only comprised of a few sticks lined up.

Nikei ran across them and joined the boxer, panting and looking back as he acknowledged that he lost their race. "Damn."

Hajime gently patted him on the back. "I keep telling you, if you actually exercise, you might have a chance to win against me." He handed the journalist a water bottle, which he accepted gratefully.

Nikei drank half of it before shakily handing it back. "Pretty sure running after people for interviews counts." He grumbled.

"Not really." Hajime replied. When it came to fitness, Nikei was practically a hopeless case. However, that didn't stop him from trying to get him to exercise. Hajime found that the best way to do it was to exploit the journalist's competitive nature. Nikei couldn't stand losing to anyone, so the way Hajime made the journalist keep healthy was through competitions and challenges.

Nikei stretched his arms. "If only I had more breath, I could actually beat you for once..." He sighed.

Hajime suddenly grabbed his arm, holding him tight enough that he couldn't escape, but gentle enough to not hurt the other. "You know, Shinji's about to come out for his morning exercise. You should join us." He tugged Nikei's arm, clearly not giving him a choice in the matter,

"H-Hey, let go! What are you doing, idiot?!" Nikei protested, trying to pull away.

Hajime chuckled at the attempt to get out of his grip. Pulling the journalist close, he swept him up into a bridal carry. "Yeah, you can curse all you want. You still have to stay healthy, you know!" He began to lecture. 

Nikei groaned, having heard his health lectures twice already today. "Jeez, stop it already!" He cried. Hajime ignored him and kept walking to where Shinji and he were were supposed to meet, continuing his speech all the while.


	15. Seduction (Soruko/Sora x Yoruko Kabuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the other book, chapter 5 pt. 2 has broken me. I can see Sora pining for Yoruko, and my heart just hurt when she's ignored =(

Yoruko had been looking a little down lately. All these days of investigating this island, and not a single clue on how to escape. Not to mention that they were trapped in a killing game.

Sora watched her from a distance, not sure on how to help her. Yoruko was one of her closest friends, and she didn't want to see her tsundere upset. However, she didn't have any ideas on what to do.

Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder. Sora turned around to find a concerned Setsuka looking at her. "Ra-ra, you seem troubled. You okay? Maybe big sis can help." She offered.

"Well, Yoruko seems upset, but I don't know how to help her." Sora explained. "I don't think she'd even accept my attempts to make her feel better."

Setsuka thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I know: you just need to work your charm on her!"

"My...charm?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah, she's completely smitten with you! Maybe if you flirt with her a bit, she'll be cheered up in no time!" Setsuka gave Sora a light push in Yoruko's direction encouragingly.

Sora looked back at Setsuka and nodded, then walked over to where the hostess was. "Hello, Yoruko." She greeted.

"Oh, Sora. Hey." Yoruko still looked down, though she managed a smile.

"How's my favourite person on the island doing?" She asked, watching Yoruko for any reactions.

"Well, I'm..." The wording of the question then registered in her mind and a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. "F-Favourite- What?!"

"Yeah, you're the only one who has some common rationality in a situation like this." Sora explained, a smile coming onto her face. It was well known that Sora rarely smiled, but when she did, it meant that she was truly happy.

"I-I-Um..." The hostess stuttered, trying to get words out. "W-Wouldn't anyone else do the same?" She asked.

"Well, we're on this island with a large group of people, and you've seen how they are." The amnesiac replied. "But I don't just like that about you. You're also funny and easy to get along with."

"Eh? W-Why- What? I'm, ah-" Yoruko seemed to be unable to form words as Sora kept complimenting her. Her blush got darker the more flustered she got.

"You're also really pretty."

That seemed to be the final nail in the coffin. Yoruko buried her face in her hands and whimpered. "Soraaaa..." She groaned, her face completely red from embarrassment.

Sora just wrapped her arms around the hostess, happy that she cheered her up.


	16. Falling (Terukei/Teruya Otori x Nikei Yomiuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have zero (0) braincells and so do I
> 
> (Warnings: death, spoilers for chapters 2/3/4 of SDRA2 and the members of Void!)

As always, the execution was shown on the screen above. Nikei had broken a rule and would die in a minute, maybe even less. The surviving participants watched him race out the door, into another building, and up the stairs until he got to the rooftop. There, he tried to jump to the oncoming helicopter's dangling ladder...only to try to grab with the hand that was just blown off.

As Teruya watched the journalist fall from the building, his face affixed with despair, images began to flash in his mind of the time the two had spent together.

_They had first met when Nikei had come up to him, asking for an interview. Though his demeanour seemed friendly, Teruya could tell that suspicious caution lurked behind his chipper mask. Teruya tried to answer all that he could before Nikei had given up on trying._

_Soon enough, Teruya would try to get the journalist to warm up to him, doing things such as walking around the villiage just rambling about this and that. Nikei never gave him any hope to escape the island, but he always joined in on his ramblings. And when Kokoro had died under his watch, it was Nikei who came to his aid, telling him sweet things to distract his mind from his guilt and self-blame._

_But come the third island, Nikei had distanced himself from the group. Even so, he would occasionally send a message to Teruya through their handbooks and hang out in his room, bringing food with him so he could eat in safety. Nikei would share the newest scoops he found from his notebook, talk to him about how cool the carnival was, but he wouldn't tell him why he was distanced from the group._

_After the third trial, Teruya had found Nikei in his room, sobbing his little heart out. The merchant wrapped his arms around the other and whispered comforting words to try to heal the unknown wound that was Kanade killing Setsuka and burning her note. Teruya still hadn't known her importance to him, but he tried his best to soothe the pain._

_Then came that fateful day where Nikei came to him with genuine fear in his eyes. At least, he thought it was genuine at the time. He confessed that he was a Void and was planning on taking down Mikado, but was scared of how the others would react. He begged him to not tell the others his identity and he told him his plan. Teruya agreed; if it took Mikado down and prevented anymore deaths, he would do anything._

_But in the end, he played right into the journalist's hands. He got the gun from the top of the Tower of Babel, locked everybody in the break room, and did his best to keep everybody alive. But in the end, he, Yuki, Shinji, and everybody else fell into Nikei's trap. Even after Nikei deceived them and tried to kill them all, Teruya couldn't truly hate him. After the gun blew his right hand off, he wanted to comfort Nikei and tell him that he could redeem himself if he stayed with the group and went with him to get medical attention. Unfortunately, Mikado had implemented a rule that ultimately sealed the journalist's fate._

As Teruya watched as Nikei's body, mostly covered by Monocrows, slowly bleed on the ground, he made a silent promise to Nikei. One day, he will take down Mikado and bring justice to everyone that had died. It was all that he felt he was useful for now.


	17. Need (Kanakokoroha/Kanade Otonokoji x Kokoro Mitsume x Iroha Nijiue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute rarepair that I found on tumblr!  
> https://sdra2headcanons.tumblr.com/post/190417666098/kanakokoroha-comfort-hcs-bc-mod-lowkey-made

The door's bell jingled as it was opened, and three girls entered their local 7-11. They were all dressed in pyjamas with sweaters over their shirts so they wouldn't catch a chill in the middle of the night.

"Alright, let's only stay in here for 5 minutes. I want to get back to our movie night as soon as possible." Kanade demanded, quickly walking over to the chocolate section with Iroha on her heels.

"Yes! I want to get back to watching Ghost in the...um..." Iroha tried to remember the name of the movie they were about to watch.

"A Ghost in the Shell. This movie was the inspiration for modern day anime in popular culture." Kokoro explained.

Kanade got out her wallet and checked how much money in cash she had at the moment. After counting and looking satisfied, she put it back in her pocket. "You guys can buy whatever you want. It really doesn't matter to me." She looked at Iroha, who was trying to decide between two chocolate bar brands.

"Um, do you guys want Mars Bars or Twix?" The painter asked nervously, holding them both out to show Kanade.

The guitarist took them both from her. "Why not both? I can pay for them. Go get whatever you want." Iroha let out an excited squeal and went over to get more candy bars.

"You two, don't get too many. If you eat them all tonight, you'll regret the sugar crash tomorrow." Kokoro warned, walking over to them. The psychologist wrapped her arms around Kanade and began to lean on her.

"Aww, Kokoro, are you getting tired already?" The guitarist cooed. "I guess it's because of all the movement." She turned to Iroha, who was looking at yet another candy bar. "Could you hurry up a bit? Kokoro's getting tired of moving." The guitarist reached behind her and ruffled the psychologist's hair.

"Alright, I've got everything!" Iroha ran with an armful of candy over to Kanade and Kokoro.

Kanade laughed at the size of the pile she carried. "Alright, let's buy it quickly. Come on, love." The guitarist guided the Kokoro to the counter to pay while Iroha skipped happily behind her. Would there be leftover candy the next day? The chances were quite slim.


	18. Ballroom (Setsubiki/Setsuka Chiebukuro x Hibiki Otonokoji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to use this in A Farewell to All Futures too!

"So, this is where the ball will happen?" Hibiki asked, turning to Setsuka.

The billiards player laughed. "Of course! They have everything set up here, don't they?"

"T-That was rhetorical..." Hibiki stammered, blushing.

Hope's Peak Academy was planning to host a school ball, and every student was invited. Turning up, however, was completely optional. Hibiki wanted to go, but one thing frightened her. Just like the practical exams, the ball was also supposed to have media coverage. The vocalist guessed that they wanted to make it into a montage to raise the world's hopes, but she was never really good at dancing. She didn't want to humiliate herself on the news.

It was only when Setsuka put a hand on her shoulder that she realized that she was shaking. "You alright there, Biki?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah, just a little nervous." Hibiki admitted, looking around the ballroom. 

Her girlfriend didn't believe one word of that and slowly rubbed circles with the hand that was still on her shoulder. "You know, you can talk to me about anything. It's just the two of us here." The billiards player comforted.

"Well, it's just that..." The vocalist took a second to gather her words. "...I don't know how to dance. And if there's going to be media involved..."

"Hey, I can teach ya! I actually know a little bit about ballroom dancing." Setsuka remarked.

"You do?" Hibiki asked curiously. "Can you teach me?"

"Of course, come over here!" Setsuka beckoned her girlfriend closer. Once she deemed Hibiki close enough, she reached out and held Hibiki's hand, holding it away from their bodies. With her other hand, she placed it on Hibiki's shoulder. "Put your hand on my side." She instructed.

Hibiki did as she was told, happy that Setsuka lowered her hand enough that she wouldn't have to struggle to reach it. "Now what?"

"First, step backwards with your right foot. I'm leading, so I have to step forwards with my left. Now, step out with your left foot, then bring your feet together." Setsuka guided her through the motions until they came to a stop.

"So, we're supposed to do that in one motion?" The vocalist looked down at their feet.

"Yep! And now, you step forward with your left foot. Then you step diagonally with your right foot. And then, we bring our feet together again!" The billiards player cheered. "It takes a while to get used to it."

"So that's it? Can we do that again?" Hibiki blushed as she smiled at that question.

Setsuka laughed. "Absolutely!"

As the two of them continued dancing in the ballroom, Kanade was watching unseen from the entrance. A few pangs of jealousy rose in her, but she shoved them down. She hoped Setsuka could let her sister have a night she'd never forget and treat her right.

And if she broke Hibiki's heart, Kanade would disembowel her.


	19. Watching (Sorabai/Sora x Syobai Hashimoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is the epitome of passive-aggressiveness he I am here for it
> 
> (This is a continuation of the last drabble, but reading it is not required!)

The Hope's Peak winter ball finally arrived, and plenty of couples had dressed up in fancy clothes and brought their lover to go dancing with them. They waltzed to sweet songs of love while the media ate up every bit of it, constantly training their cameras on them to get some heavenly photos.

Syobai stayed in the corner, never really caring for formal events. He came only for the free food and drinks, not bothering to bring a partner with him. He watched the dancers twirl by him, apathetic to all but each other.

Sora had come without a partner as well, but only because she was in charge of setting up the tables and supplies. Just as she finished setting up the final table, she spotted Syobai out of the corner of her eye, eating bruschetta all alone. She walked over to him nonchalantly. "Hey, Trashimoto. Did you not bring a partner?" She called.

Syobai scoffed. "What's the point? It's not mandatory."

"It doesn't look good on you to be a sad, lonely little man at a giant ball." Sora stopped right in front of him, looking around. "How about you join me in a dance?"

"Hell no. I'm fine with just watching."

Sora ignored him and grabbed his arm, tugging him onto the ballroom floor. "Come on, Trashimoto! Live a little!" She laughed.

Syobai grumbled before finally complying and letting Sora bring him elsewhere. "Fine, Jesus. You're persistent, aren't you?" He chuckled resignedly. 

"I didn't start talking to you because of nothing." Sora replied, finally bringing him to a space that wasn't surrounded by dancers. Nearby, Setsuka and Hibiki danced together and Sora could've sworn she saw Kanade spying on them from under a table.

"So, here?" Syobai got in his position, preparing to lead the dance. Sora smiled and held onto him, in the position to follow his lead. It was a miracle that he even agreed to dance with her, so she figured that she should let him lead the dance.

Kanade finally noticed that Sora and Syobai had begun waltzing beside her sister and the billiards player. The guitarist put a hand over her mouth, hiding her snickers. Syobai didn't look like he was enjoying the dance at all while Sora moved in a rhythm that suggested that she was having the time of her life. Well, that was typical of those two; Sora was the only one that willingly talked to Syobai. 

Turning her eyes from the newcomers, she resumed her spying on Hibiki and Setsuka.


	20. Alter Egos (Sannotori/Mikado Sannoji x Teruya Otori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rings bell* bring out your angst! bring out your angst!
> 
> (Warnings: Spoilers for chapters 5/0/6 of SDRA2, strangulation, and referenced spoilers for Goodbye Despair! This is placed between the 2 separate footages of Teruya and Mikado shown in chapter 6!)

"Oh, Teruyaaa~!" Mikado skipped into the room with a sing-song voice. "I brought you some rice! And I didn't bring Iroha this time!"

Teruya looked up from his position on the floor, halting his struggle to unbind his hands. "I don't care." He dryly responded, glaring at the wizard.

Mikado's mask turned to a pout as he put the bowl of rice in front of him. "Don't be mean..." He whined. "I did bring you food, after all. I don't want you to starve."

"Don't pretend that you care." Teruya pushed the bowl away from him with his foot. "If you did, you wouldn't have put me into this game in the first place."

Mikado moved the bowl back. "But I-"

"Or taken my memories. Or ridicule me at every chance."

There was nothing that Mikado could say to that. He had to distance himself from everything in order to cut his ties and be reborn again, and if that included Teruya, then so be it. "I hope you enjoy the rice." He replied, turning to leave the warehouse.

Before he could set foot outside of the hidden room, he heard Teruya speak up. "You know, you two aren't so different." The merchant mused.

"Ahaha, me and who~?" Mikado played along, thinking his rambling was because of delirium or shock.

"Nikei."

Mikado whirled around in an instant, storming back to Teruya. "What did you just say?!" He growled.

"This is because of an inferiority complex, isn't it?" Teruya smiled and turned his head away from the man in front of him.

The wizard reeled back in shock. "I-Inferiority complex?! How dare-!"

"You know, I've always seen the signs." The merchant sighed. "I have my memories back. I remember you, your father, and that lab."

"W-What does that have to do with anything?!" The other shrieked.

"I remember you were always looking at your father in a jealous way, glaring at him even. I know it wasn't just because of my attention to him because you looked at him that way even if he was doing normal things like drinking coffee and hacking some random person's assets." Teruya smiled at that last part, internally wondering how Mikado's black-haired counterpart hadn't gotten arrested for that. "It was because you wanted to be human, isn't it?"

"H-Huh?!"

"You're doing all of this...even stealing Akane Taira's braindead body...just so that you could be human. You were created from the data of brain patterns, as your father described it to me, so you want to do what Junko Enoshima did long ago so that you wouldn't see yourself as 'less than human' anymore, right? After all, if you had a braindead body and uploaded yourself into it, then both the body and the mind would be complete."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up..." The wizard was trembling with anger as the merchant kept talking.

"Your feelings of inferiority to humanity is why you killed him, isn't it, Alter Ego?!" Teruya suddenly shouted with tears in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Mikado suddenly wrapped his hands around Teruya's throat and roughly squeezed.

"Why...did...you...I...loved...you...both..." Teruya's attempt at talking dissolved into a mixture of choked gasps and coughing. Mikado eventually released him, and his body went limp at he gasped for air.

"...Don't you ever bring this up again." Mikado turned around and went to the door. "Next time, I WILL kill you if you try. Understood?" He didn't wait around for an answer, stepping out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Teruya watched him leave and angrily slam the door. All alone, he began to cry for his murdered lover, his life that will be taken from him, and his failure to prevent all of this in the first place.


	21. Summer (Setsunade/Setsuka Chiebukuro x Kanade Otonokoji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen this ship going around on instagram a couple times and thought it'd be fun to write

"Hey, Kana! You comin'?" Setsuka called over to the car, laying out a large blanket over the sand before her while carrying a beach bag over her shoulder. She wore a black bikini with a strap around her neck that held her top up.

"Y-Yes, coming!" Kanade cried, carrying a basket in one hand and a large beach umbrella in the other. She wore a pink two-piece swimsuit covered in frills and bows. She ran over to Setsuka, who put the bag on top of the blanket before taking the umbrella from the guitarist. She opened it up and put it in the sand, positioning it so that it covered the entire blanket in shade.

Kanade put down her basket with a sigh and collapsed on the blanket. "God, how long was I driving for?" She asked rhetorically, trying to mentally relax herself after a long time of concentration.

"Hm, about an hour. At least I think it was an hour. When did we leave the house again?" The billiards player asked, sitting down beside Kanade and rubbing her back.

"Mmm, that feels good..." The guitarist purred, relaxing her back and letting Setsuka massage her.

Setsuka laughed. "Come on, Kana! We drove all this way, we should soak in the water!" She took her hand off the smaller girl's back.

Kanade slowly got to her feet and stretched. "Well, I'll race you to the water!" Kanade began sprinting to the shoreline.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Setsuka ran after her fast pink gremlin. 

Due to Kanade getting a head start, she got into the water first. "I win!" She cheered.

Setsuka huffed, cupping her hand and collecting water before throwing it at Kanade. "Ha!"

"Hey!" Kanade began returning fire, splashing Setsuka as well. The two of them kept soaking each other and having fun in the water.

A couple hours later, the two got out of the water and went over to their blanket to get some snacks from the picnic basket Kanade brought. While the guitarist was eating, Setsuka spotted a lot of red coloring on their bodies. "Uh, Kanade? We might be, uh, red-coloured? I don't think that's good." She pointed out.

Kanade stopped eating and looked herself and her girlfriend over. Suddenly, a realization came to her. "We forgot to bring sunscreen! Fuck!"


	22. Reversal (Mikaeda/Mikado Sannoji x Yuki Maeda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about an island mode au where Mikado forgot to remove the teacher observer from the Neo World Program and Usami kicked Monocrow's ass?

Yuki opened his eyes and blinked groggily. The class had a party on Utsuroshima island in order to celebrate a strange creature who called itself 'Usami' who stopped and even stranger creature called 'Monocrow' from forcing them all to play a killing game, and returned peace to their school trip. They were to stay there for fifty days before going back to Hope's Peak Academy to continue the rest of their school year, and their only requirement was to become friends with the others and obtain 'hope fragments'. On the fifth day, they decided to throw a party, but somebody had brought alcohol in...just how much did he drink last night?

The lucky student sat up in bed with a killer headache, rubbing his forehead to try and soothe the pain. He just felt so tired and dizzy, and his eyes felt...much, much darker than normal. He dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash his face with water.

Once he began drying his face off, he heard the sound of his boyfriend coming into his room. "Ah, Yuki? Are you there? I saw that you drank a lot last night, so I brought you some things for your hangover" Mikado called. He held a platter that had cut-up prickly pear and ginger slices, two ibuprofen pills, a small cup with a mixed liquid substance, and a bottle of water on it.

Yuki felt his insides get warmer at the sound of his voice. When they had arrived on the island and were threatened by Monocrow, Mikado had spoken for the first time and told the group to get behind him, even preparing to sacrifice himself to keep them safe. Before they could begin fighting, Usami showed up, beat Monocrow into submission, and took control of the school field trip. 

Over the next few days, Yuki had decided to get closer to the wizard who was going to protect them all, hanging out with him around the island and talking about nothing in particular. Sometimes Mikado would go mute again, so Yuki would just ramble to fill the silence or hold hands and lean against him in silence. Soon, Mikado even began to take his mask off around him. Before the party, the two had decided to date officially.

Yuki came out of the bathroom and Mikado nearly dropped the platter, taking a step back as his eyes widened. "It can't be...this early?" The wizard whispered.

Yuki eyed the platter with his hungover gaze, which looked next to emotionless. "What did you bring?" He asked.

He could've sworn he saw Mikado stiffen for a split second before he walked over to him, carrying the tray. "It's for your hangover. Why...why don't we go to your bed and you can have it there?" He suggested.

"Alright." Yuki began walking over to the bed while Mikado followed behind him. He sat down on the edge on the bed, placing one hand on his knees and rubbing his head again with the other. "...What's on the tray?"

"Just some things to help with your hangover. Here, if you eat these slices..." Mikado picked up a ginger piece off of the plate and handed it to Yuki. The orange-haired boy put it in his mouth and swallowed it.

He looked over at the two pills. "What kind of pills are they?"

"Oh, those are just some ibuprofen." When Yuki gave him a confused look, the wizard hastily added "It's also known as 'Advil' or 'Motrin'."

Yuki picked up the bottle of water and twisted the cap off, putting the pills in his mouth before swallowing them down with water. Afterwards, he put the bottle down and began to eat the rest of the sliced vegetables. As he put the cactus into his mouth, he began to reflect on Mikado's strange behavior. He had always seen the wizard as brave and extroverted, not as submissive as he was now. In a way, he found it endearing.

After he finished eating, he noticed the small cup. "What is this?" He wondered, his brain too out-of-place to comprehend this morning. Another spasm of headaches came and Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip on his knee.

"Ah, it's just a mixture of borage oil and eleutsuro- I mean, eleuthero extract." Mikado internally kicked himself for his slipup. "I promise it will help." The wizard reached out his hand and rubbed his gloved hand over Yuki's knuckles in a comforting manner before quickly withdrawing with a nervous expression.

Yuki didn't need any more encouragement, downing the mixture before washing it down with more water. He yawned and put himself under the covers. "I don't really care for breakfast right now, I think getting some more sleep might help." He moved over in his bed, leaving a spot for one more person.

Mikado still stood beside his bed, fiddling with the tray. "Yes, sleep is scientifically proven to help with hangovers." He replied.

The next few moments were silent as Mikado stood around awkwardly and Yuki waited. Finaly, the lucky student spoke up. "Aren't you going to join me?" He asked.

Mikado stiffened before immediately removing his shoes. "I-If that is what you want from me, then I shall provide!" The blonde got into Yuki's bed and tucked himself in under the covers, and Yuki clung to him like a koala before settling into a peaceful sleep.

Later, when the two were walking around Utsuroshima Park, Yuki decided to bring the topic up. "Thanks for taking care of me when I had a hangover, but..." The lucky student chuckled, "I didn't know you could be that submissive!"

Mikado felt his face heating up in embarrassment. "I-Is that so...?"

"I think it's cute side of you!" Yuki clung onto his arm with a smile. "You don't need to be embarrassed!"

On the outside, Mikado nodded in reply. On the inside, he was kicking himself over and over again for mistaking his identity. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to achieve his goals with the way things were going now.


	23. Red String of Fate (Maerin/Yuki Maeda x Yuri Kagarin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you think Yuri needed character development from Linuj and respect from an actually good person

All his life, Yuki had always looked at the expensive restaurant on the other side of town and believed that he would never set foot in there, not even as a waiter. Now he sat in a booth in the corner of that very same restaurant, accompanied by his rich boyfriend.

Yuki stared at his boyfriend lovingly as Yuri gave their order to the waitress: two glasses of wine, a seafood pasta dish for Yuki, and a roast beef dish for himself. Once the waitress left, the spaceman turned his attention back to the lucky student. "...You seem to be staring a lot, Yuki. Is something on your mind?" He asked.

Yuki realized that Yuri had caught him spacing out while staring at him. "No, I'm just...I'm really glad my luck lead to us getting together. I never thought I'd get a wonderful boyfriend!" Yuki chuckled, his cheeks red with blush.

"Luck? No, it wasn't merely luck that brought us together." Yuri scoffed. "Why, you are the only man to prove yourself different from the rest! You are not loud or obnoxiously trying to push your beliefs on me or forcing me to do things for your own interest, you are quite удивительный, my love!"

Yuki's eyes widened in shock, never imagining that Yuri would be a victim of that. "I-I'd never do that to anyone! But there are surely others that are the same as me, right?"

Yuri frowned. "Ah, but it was you that showed respect to me when others would not. You sell yourself short, клевер." He wondered why Yuki was so self-deprecating and if this was normal for him.

He recalled how when they had met, Yuki had respected his hatred of men and kept his distance unless absolutely necessary. Yuri slowly fell for the other boy's kindness and respect, even making an effort to talk with him more. The day he realized that he was in love with Yuki, he had stayed in his room for an entire day, filled with conflicting, unknown, and sickening feelings. Of course, Yuki had texted him to make sure that he was okay. Yuri had just decided 'fuck it' and confessed his feelings over text. To his surprise, Yuki had accepted and showed up at where Yuri was staying with a weighted blanket to help calm him down.

"Nobody? Don't your parents care about your boundaries?" As soon as he saw Yuri stiffen, he immediately regretted asking that question. "Wait, did I go too far?! I'm sorry!"

The spaceman shook his head. "No, it isn't your fault at all. This topic was bound to come up eventually. Can we perhaps talk about it at home?" He quietly asked.

"Of course. We can talk as long as you need." Yuki reached a hand across the table, happy that the food hadn't come yet, and gently rubbed Yuri's hand.

Yuri placed his other hand over Yuki's with a smile. "See, my darling? You are much different from other men. Perhaps it was a красная нить судьбы that brought us together, not your luck."

Of course, Yuki couldn't understand Russian, but he assumed that what Yuri was saying was a good thing. He really needed to sign himself up for a Russian class so that he could understand Yuri's speech a little bit more. "Maybe so, but who can say?" The orange-haired boy laughed.

They kept talking like that until the waitress came with their order. Of course, when they were leaving, Yuri left a rather large tip for her.


	24. Snow (Hajisai/Hajime Makunouchi x Shinji Kasai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look on the bright side... At least Shinji never saw Hajime's execution...
> 
> (Warnings: panic attacks and spoilers for the members of Void!)

Every morning, Hajime and Shinji would go outside and jog around the block. They had began doing so together since they began dating less than a year ago. But this time, something was off.

It was a beautiful autumn morning, surprisingly not freezing for a November morning. Hajime and Shinji went out as always, making sure to wear their jackets to make sure they wouldn't get cold. Making banter as the duo got energized from their jog wasn't uncommon, and it certainly wasn't this morning.

Suddenly, small white flecks began falling from the sky. As they jogged, Shinji began to slow his pace while lowering his head to the ground to try and not see the snowflakes.

Of course, Hajime slowed down as well to match his pace. "Hey, you alright?" The boxer asked. Shinji didn't answer him, though he looked to be on the verge of tears. Hajime scoured his memories to try to find the answer. Finally, he recalled a conversation he and Shinji had a few months ago.

_"I'm not really looking forward to winter coming." Shinji admitted, looking down at the coffee table._

_Hajime finished an energy drink before looking over at him. "Hm? How come?"_

_The firefighter took a deep breath. "Well, everytime I see snow, the memories of the past comes back to me and I panic. My heart beats uncontrollably, my face gets covered in sweat...inside my head, everything goes white." He shook his head with a chuckle. "I sound pitiful, don't I?"_

_"Sounds like PTSD. Have you seen a therapist about it?" Hajime asked._

_"Yeah, and I take medication for it. I keep them hidden from you because I know how much you don't like medicine." Internally, Shinji wondered if he should've said that around Hajime._

_Hajime shook his head, putting his drink down. "Don't. If it helps your mental health, then there's no need to hide them." He suddenly stood up from the table. "Your mental health is just as important as your physical health! Don't you ever forget that!" He shouted._

_Shinji laughed and reached over to Hajime, pulling him back down into his seat. "Yeah, you're completely right! How about we do some training after we finish our lunches?"_

_"We should at least wait a few minutes for the food to settle. Otherwise, we'll throw up." Hajime advised._

_"Right, right." Shinji smiled._

Hajime's eyes widened as he realized that this was the PTSD that Shinji had told him about. "Hey, how about we turn around and go back? We didn't go far from the house, come on." He encouraged as he turned the firefighter around and guided him back to their house.

Once they got inside, Hajime quickly closed the door behind them, took off his shoes, and ran to the living room to pull the curtains closed. As soon as he turned all the lights on in the living room, Shinji lumbered inside in a daze, having already taken off his shoes. Hajime quickly guided his poor boyfriend to sit down on the couch before heading to the kitchen. 

He poured some milk into a cup and heated it up in the microwave, watching impatiently as the numbers on the timer ticked down. He was relieved when the microwave beeped and he took the milk out of the microwave. Hajime headed back to the living room and sat on the couch beside Shinji, handing him the cup of warm milk before sitting down beside him and wrapping his arms around him. 

Internally, Hajime was nervous and unsure if his method would work. Giving the person something warm to drink and giving them physical affection usually worked when calming down the other three Voids - Mikado excluded due to the fact that he always disappeared when he was distressed and usually would come back for a few hours - but they were basically his family. This was the first time he'd seen this side of Shinji, so he wasn't too sure on what to do. Maybe when Shinji's a little more aware, he'd make him take his medication.

It was only when his poor boyfriend began leaning into him when he realized that he'd been spacing out. He sighed and tightened his hold around Shinji. Even if he didn't know what to do now or used the wrong method, he was sure that Shinji would at least thank him later for trying.


	25. Warmth (Terubai/Teruya Otori x Syobai Hashimoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? This is a good ship, just one dumbass and one tax fraud extraordinaire
> 
> (Warnings: spoilers for chapter 4!)

Somehow, for reasons still unknown, the Tower of Babel had gotten hellishly cold overnight last night. The students in the break room had gotten hot packs from Teruya and shared them with each other. They also slept next to each other for the sake of sharing body heat.

Near the top of the tower, in a storage room off to the side, Syobai had surrounded his sleeping area with open books as insulation, though he was just as cold as the other students. Unlike the others, he only had one hot pack which he used to warm the books he would be surrounding himself with as well as some parts of his body. 

As night finally fell over the island, Syobai shivered and covered his mouth with his hand as not to let any sound escape. He knew from a young age that weakness meant death, so he couldn't afford to show any. To his surprise, somebody knocked on the door. "Fuck off." He replied, trying not to let his voice crack from the cold.

The unwanted visitor ignored him and let themselves in, revealing it to be the green-haired merchant. "Hey, Syobai." Teruya greeted.

"What do you want, rainbow dipshit?" Syobai growled, looking over from his book-covered table.

"I'm just wondering, how are you not frozen to a popsicle by now? It's freezing up here!" The merchant walked inside the room, making sure to close the door behind him fully.

Syobai rolled his eyes, putting his head back down. "I have my ways, and those are none of your business." He replied.

Teruya paused for a moment. "You look really cold. Maybe we can-"

"I'm not sleeping beside you, idiot." The broker cut him off, looking back up at him with a glare.

"A-Are you sure? I'm sure body heat is more helpful than a hot pack. And you only have one?!" Teruya looked at Syobai's living arrangements with horror, wondering how this man was even alive at this point. 

"Yeah, you took the rest for the other fuckers." Syobai put his head back down. He thought for a moment, considering his options and weighing what consequences would come from letting Teruya stay. He quickly figured out that he could get both body heat to survive the night and money in the morning in exchange for food for the others from Teruya. "Alright, fine. Get over here." He coldly demanded.

"Alright then." Teruya smiled and got on top of the table, going close to Syobai. However, he got swatted when he tried to put his arms around him. Soon enough, Teruya fell asleep.

Of course, Syobai only pretended to sleep, making absolute sure that Teruya wouldn't try anything sketchy in his sleep. As soon as he heard Teruya's breaths grow even and soft snoring came from him, he dropped his guard.

A sudden chill came over Syobai and he curled into himself, accidentally pressing himself against Teruya. It was only then that he realized how warm the merchant was compared to him. _Probably from moving around so much,_ he thought. Uncurling himself and moving slowly as to not wake Teruya up, he moved closer to the merchant and pressed their bodies up against each other.

He felt something metallic on Teruya's hip and realized that it was the gun. Pulling his coat up to expose his hip, Syobai silently took the gun off his belt and put it on the floor. He pulled Teruya's coat down and then had a worrying thought: did Teruya have any more weapons on him? To check this out, he put his hand inside Teruya's coat, gently patting him down to check for weapons or tools. In doing so, he had unintentionally wrapped his arm around Teruya's waist.

Suddenly, Syobai felt an arm wrap around himself. He immediately stiffened, ready to roundhouse kick Teruya off the table. He paused for a moment, knowing from experience that he should observe the situation before jumping to conclusions. After hearing the merchant continue to snore, he realized that Teruya was unintentionally doing it in his sleep and relaxed his body. _Must be some sort of reflex; I do have my arm wrapped around him,_ Syobai internally kicked himself for making such an error.

While he was being unintentionally cuddled by the merchant, Syobai felt...a strange feeling well up from deep inside him. Perhaps nostalgia from his childhood...was it safety? Regardless, his body was going limp on its own whims. Syobai didn't bother moving his arm, instead sighing and nuzzling his face into Teruya's chest. Of course, he would deny everything in the morning, both to Teruya and himself, but he was content with indulging in these strange feeling...for now.


	26. Sorry (Kokosorarobi/Kokoro Mitsume x Sora x Emma Magorobi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I saw both of their free time events, I began to ship them both with Sora, and since I hate love triangles/shipping wars, why not just put them together? They're so good for each other...
> 
> (Warnings: spoilers for chapter 2 and the members of Void!)

It had been a couple days since Kokoro had fallen unconscious at the concert and been diagnosed with an endemic disease. Students had been taking turns delivering her meals, but Sora was going there for another reason.

She and Emma had both been in a relationship with Kokoro since the first island, and she had to console Emma all night after the actress had tucked Kokoro into bed after her faint at the concert. Emma kept blaming herself while Sora sat on her lap and tried to soothe the actress.

Now, Sora was going over to her room to give her some happiness while she was suffering from the disease. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for Kokoro to unlock it. There was no sign of the door unlocking. Sora frowned and pressed her handbook to the scanner, unlocking it herself. Emma had upgraded her handbook so she could get into their rooms, claiming she stole that technology from Mikado.

Opening the door, Sora was shocked when she saw nobody in the bed. After all, Kokoro had said that the disease had made her unable to walk, right? She didn't bother closing the door behind her and searched the room top to bottom for any trace of the psychologist. Unfortunately, she found no sign of her.

Sora sighed, realizing that all searching did instead of calling for help was make her thirsty. She went over to the fridge that each room had, knowing that Kokoro had been keeping energy drinks with her despite what Hajime had said. Sora grew depressed thinking about him and opened the fridge door.

Sora looked inside before gasping and recoiling. Inside the fridge was Kokoro in her underwear, tied up with her body slowly turning blue, some parts of her already that colour. "Kokoro!" She shouted, reaching out to touch her ice-cold skin.

Inside, Kokoro stirred and tried to look up at Sora, failing and dropping her head again. Sora immediately reached into the fridge and wrapped her arms around the light psychologist, taking her out and running for the door, bodychecking it open and running for the stairs. She didn't care who saw here, all she cared about was getting Kokoro to the infirmary before it was too late.

Once she got there, she kicked the door open and ran to a bed, gently lowering Kokoro onto it and pulling out her handbook. She immediately contacted Syobai, promising him money if he could help Kokoro. Once he came to the infirmary, got paid in advance, and began working on giving help to Kokoro, Sora contacted Emma through the handbook and told her to come to the infirmary.

A few minutes later, Emma burst through the infirmary door. "Sora! Where is she?!" She desperately asked. Sora silently pointed over to where Syobai was giving first aid to the now-unconscious Kokoro.

Emma wandered over there, watching Syobai wrap up the cut-off finger stump with gauze before he affixed hot packs to her lover's blue parts with more gauze. Eventually, he noticed her staring and glared. "Fuck off, blondie. Mind letting me work in peace? Go bother albino girl." He deadpanned. As much as Emma hated him commanding her, she walked over to Sora and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pressing her face into the shorter girl's hair.

Eventually, Syobai left, his work finished for now. Sora and Emma looked at each other, figuring that they shouldn't wake Kokoro right now. They left the infirmary and went to the dining hall to share the news with their classmates.

The next day, the duo were headed to the infirmary when they saw Syobai slip out the doors, he noticed them and moved out of the way. "She's awake." was the only thing he said before disappearing down the hallway.

Sora and Emma looked at each other again, then rushed into the infirmary. There, they saw Kokoro lying in bed, her breathing stabilized. The psychologist looked over at them as they hurried to her bedside, her eyes widening in surprise. "You two..." She trailed off.

"Kokoro! You're awake!" Emma smiled sadly, placing her hand over Kokoro's, which was under a heated blanket.

Sora gently rubbed the psychologist's shoulder comfortingly. "Kokoro, who did this to you?" She asked, ready to give the culprit a piece of her mind.

Kokoro coughed before giving her answer. "...Emma."

Sora blinked for a moment before turning her gaze to the actress. "Wait, it was you?" Upon Emma looking away from them both in shame, Sora's eyes narrowed. "Emma, why would you do that?!" She demanded.

Emma was silent for a bit, trying to steady her breathing. "...I had no choice." She finally answered.

"No...choice?" Sora asked, looking over at Kokoro. A thought suddenly came to mind. "Are you a part of Void? Did Mikado make you do it?"

"That's...part of the reason..." The actress trailed off, her eyes filling up with tears.

Sora's eyes widened in shock. All this time, she was dating one of the Voids she was trying to stop. But that wasn't important right now. "What's the other reason?" She asked hesitantly.

It was then that Kokoro spoke up from the bed. "I said too much." She explained. "I didn't know... Her past caused her to attack me."

"The schools rules say that violence without the intention of murder was forbidden...I wasn't supposed to kill at this island, but what could I do?" Emma's tears began to roll down her face, ruining her makeup.

Sora quickly put the pieces together. "Ah...you never told Kokoro about your past? I thought you would after you told me it." The amnesiac thought for a moment before snapping her head up. "...You don't need to continue this now."

"...What?"

"The school rules say that violence without intention of murder is prohibited. But it never says what happens if a murder is interrupted by a third party. With this in mind, there's no need for you to try and kill Kokoro now." Sora explained.

Emma slowly began to smile. "Is that true...? Ahaha...Mikado's going to kill me."

"Not on my damn watch. Neither of you are going to die, not by that wizard or anyone else on this boat." Sora proclaimed, her expression stern. Emma only laughed and suddenly enveloped Sora in a hug.

Kokoro smiled from her place on the bed. "She wouldn't betray Void or tell me anything about their plans, but I think it's safe to say that she won't be a threat to anyone at the moment." The psychologist tried to lift her hand, but was forced to stop struggling when it wouldn't move. "I still don't appreciate my finger at the moment." She scolded.

"Sorry..." Emma's apology was muffled by Sora's shirt. "I do love you both...I swear I do..."

"It's alright." Sora sighed, unsure of what to do right now. She figured that they would talk about it when Kokoro is able to talk better. "How about we talk about this later? We should at least make sure Kokoro is okay."

Emma raised her head from Sora's chest, seeing her makeup soaked through the shirt. "O-Oh dear, I ruined your uniform. I'm sorry." She pulled out a handkerchief and tried to clean it up, but to no avail.

Sora pushed the cloth away. "I can change my shirt later. For now, let's just make sure that Kokoro goes to sleep safely." She turned her attention back to the bed, Emma nodding and doing the same.

Meanwhile, Mikado fumed from the surveillance room. He was thankful that Emma couldn't go through with her plan, but she was exposed as a Void to both Sora and Kokoro. He could only hope that Iroha would gather up the courage to plan her murder.


	27. AU (Sorayuki/Sora x Yuki Maeda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the one that's gonna put the amount of hits through the roof by just the mention of this ship. Good grief

A knock on the door startled Sora out of her book. She walked up to her dorm's door and opened it, revealing an orange-haired boy with a schoolbag over his shoulder.

"Hey Sora!" Yuki greeted excitedly.

"Ah, Yuki." Sora smiled. "Come in." She said as she moved out of the way of the door.

Yuki came into her dorm and looked around. "You've kept this place really clean! It's better than my dorm by far..." He remarked awkwardly.

"Don't say that. It's still livable, after all." Sora joked. She went over to Yuki and grabbed his hand, taking him to a door on the other side of the room.

"That doesn't make it better..." Yuki said as he was dragged to the door. Sora opened it up, revealing it to be her bedroom. "Woah..." He looked around, seeing her room decorated with flowers, plushes, and small momentos from the rest of their class.

"Oh, are you looking at the decorations? I hope I arranged them nicely." Sora smiled as she looked at what she had collected. An article from Nikei, an earring from Emma, hairpins from both Hibiki and Kanade, bunny slippers from Kokoro, a pack of energy drinks from Hajime, a billiards ball from Setsuka, a sun emblem from Mikado, a small star made from literal gold from Yuri, a painting from Iroha, a flower crown from Shinji, and a feathered boa from Yoruko. She had befriended them all and they had wanted to make or buy something for her as thanks for letting them vent out all of their problems and getting life advice in return.

"The decorations are cool!" Yuki then had a strange eeling about them and decided to take a closer look. "Wait, are these from our classmates?" He asked.

Sora blushed, looking away. "Uh, y-yeah. They wanted to make stuff for me, and-"

"So YOU'RE the reason why Mikado and Kanade started going to therapy! That's amazing!" Yuki praised, an awed look coming to his face. "You must be really good at helping people!"

"Um, I'm not THAT good. I just made a suggestion, that's all."

"And they USED your suggestion! You know how Kanade hates being wrong and how Mikado hates taking other people's opinions!" Yuki smiled cheerfully, taking Sora's hands in his own. "You really are amazing, even if you don't think so!"

Sora quickly removed her hands and walked over to her bed. "So, are you going to keep staring at my decorations or are we going to do our project?" She pulled out her laptop and turned it on.

"O-Oh right, I forgot about that!" Yuki ran over to her bed and got on it, opening his schoolbag and taking out his laptop. "Um, Kokoro wanted me to tell you that she's done her part already." He quickly informed.

Sora nodded. "I had a feeling that she did. Anyways, we should go over what we have to do. We have to do our project on the consequences of the Second World War. I think Kokoro's part was systematic racism. What part do you have again?" She asked, looking over at Yuki.

"Um, I have the global relations. You know, with NATO and the USSR and the Cold War, that kind of stuff." Yuki quickly opened the project and began typing.

Sora pulled a school textbook off her bedside table about WW2 ad opened it to a page bookmarked with a sticky note. "And I have the technological advancements. Right, let's get started."

And so, Sora and Yuki spent the rest of the afternoon working in Sora's bedroom. Elsewhere, Kokoro was sleeping on the floor, happy that she didn't leave her part of the project until the last minute like her partners did.


	28. Exhaustion (Kokosora/Kokoro Mitsume x Sora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, this is in an au where they're all the same age. Please don't go for my throat, I'm begging you

By all means, Sora was glad that her girlfriend could work from home, a place where she'd be more comfortable to be herself without having to force herself to be professional to a person's face. But if she had to watch her head slowly fall before snapping straight up only to begin the process again, she was going to lose it.

Sora gently tapped her girlfriend's shoulder, startling the latter for a split second. "Kokoro, you should probably go to bed." She urged.

"Later. I have work to do." Kokoro dismissed, continuing to type at her laptop.

"Will that work really be your best work if you're extremely tired?" Sora asked. "You look like you're about to fall asleep on the spot."

As much as Kokoro hated it, she could see Sora's point. She could feel herself on the brink of collapse, but she had to finish typing a lengthy paper.

"Alright then, I'll go to bed." The psychologist sighed, saving her work before closing her laptop. As she tried to get up, Sora suddenly leaned forward and picked her up bridal-style, making sure her small girlfriend was snug in her arms.

Sora carried Kokoro up the stairs of their house, looking at the photographs and awards they framed and put up on the wall. Ever since she got amnesia, she had felt completely empty. Kokoro noticed this and tried to avoid her at first, but grew to enjoy Sora's company over time. At first, she offered to let Sora live with her so that she could study the 'primal emotion of humans', but they had both grown to love each other over time. 

In fact, their lines between platonic and romantic attraction had blended so much that they only realized their attraction to each other when Kokoro's black-haired assistant and his AI called them out on it, the latter mercilessly teasing them until the computer it was on was turned off.

Sora arrived in their bedroom and went over to Kokoro's side of the bed, putting her down on the mattress. "Make sure to get some sleep. If Hajime hears a single word about your sleep schedule, you know he'll be here faster than you can blink." The albino joked, pulling the sheet up over the psychologist.

Kokoro smiled, nestling into the blankets. "I'll keep that in mind." She sleepily murmured, closing her eyes and quickly succumbing to sleep.

Sora smiled at her asleep girlfriend affectionately, reaching her hand over to Kokoro's face and taking off her glasses, putting them on her bedside table. She then rubbed the psychologist's head, feeling her lean into her touch in her sleep. She wanted to join her girlfriend, but she couldn't at the moment. She still had things she needed to do. As Sora turned to walk out of the room, she resolved to finish as quickly as possible so that she could return to snuggle her Kokoro.


	29. Alone (Yukei/Yuki Maeda x Nikei Yomiuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I was crying while writing this
> 
> (Warning: spoilers for chapters 1-5 and the members of Void, author hasn't seen the chapter 5 investigation scene so some details may not be completely accurate!)

Before the investigation, Yuki remembered everyone that had died so far. He remembered Yuri, Kokoro, Setsuka, Hibiki, Kanade, albeit reluctantly, Shinji, and Teruya, innocent people that were dragged into this twisted game, barring one. He remembered Hajime and Emma, the members of Void that were promised life but were betrayed by Mikado. But most of all, he remembered Nikei.

As he thought about the journalist, he felt an empty feeling well up from inside of him. Nikei had never been close to anybody but him when they were travelling the islands and it showed in his interactions with the other students. He was one of the first students to actively greet Yuki and befriend him without further prompting, and had spent the entirety of the time on the first island getting interviews from him. In hindsight, that was probably just a way to get Yuki to open up to him.

After the first trial, Nikei had asked him out and comforted him when he was scared of the Voids. While Nikei was avoiding the other students on the third and fourth islands, he would make frequent trips to Yuki's room and ramble about whatever while smothering the lucky student in affection. Even when three of his classmates had killed again, one of which not by her own will, Nikei always promised him that he'll never let Yuki fall into despair.

At the fourth island, Nikei had confessed that he was one of the Voids and groveled for forgiveness, bowing at his feet. Yuki was shocked, but Nikei had reassured him like he always did, saying that Mikado would be defeated and that they can escape this virtual reality with everyone alive.

But Nikei had tricked everyone, manipulating him to stab Shinji, which caused Sora to slit his throat, all leading to Shinji taking his own life to protect everyone. When Nikei finally confessed to masterminding the case after the trial, his reason was because Yuki needed to die. All this time, Void's intention was to traumatize him enough to replace his personality with another one and Nikei had tried to delay that by becoming Yuki's partner.

In the end, the confession had only played into Mikado's plan, traumatizing Yuki further at the realization that Nikei's love might not have been genuine. Nikei tried to assure him that it was, but his world was spinning enough that he couldn't listen to the journalist. Soon enough, Nikei had tried to kill everyone except for him and Mikado to 'ruin the process' of the Void's plan. All he got was a blown-off hand and an execution for a false rule violation.

As Sora encouraged Yuki to join in the investigation of Teruya's death, he could feel more eyes on him than the four others that were in the room with him. As he put his hand on top of the others' to seal their promise to fight, he could feel somebody else guiding his hand and wrap their arm around his body. As he went over to Teruya's body to investigate, he knew that Nikei was counting on him to solve the murder and defeat Mikado once and for all.


	30. Stains (Soranade/Sora x Kanade Otonokoji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this ship was my main ship until I got to chapter 3. Can we get an F
> 
> (Warning: spoilers for chapter 1 of sdra2!)

As the students were halfway through their investigation time that Monocrow had set, Sora was silently grumbling while looking down at her shirt. When Yuri had fallen from the top of the bell tower, something had cut his body enough that when it finally hit the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Yuki's luck protected him from getting hit, but some blood had hit Sora's white shirt and stained it. At this rate, she looked suspicious from her shirt alone, though her innocence could be vouched for by both Yuki and Yoruko.

Currently, she was listening to Kanade talk about what the chemical found at the crime scene was. Suddenly, Kanade had taken her hand and dragged her to the island's U-Mart and looked for the same chemical, looking at the label and smelling each suspect chemical to try and find a match. Eventually, she found the matching chemcal, explaining that it was an anesthetic used to put a person to sleep. Of course, Sora wrote it down in her handbook so that she could use it in a trial.

Suddenly, Kanade tugged on Sora's shirt. "Can you take this off for a couple minutes?"

Sora's eyes widened as she gripped her shirt. "Um, what brought this on?" She asked cautiously.

The guitarist giggled at her. "I know how to remove bloodstains. Did you think I was going to do something dirty?"

The amnesiac sighed and took off her shirt, handing it to Kanade. The guitarist searched down one of the aisles, looking for a chemical. Eventually, she returned to Sora's side with a bottle labelled 'hydrogen peroxide' in one hand and a handkerchief in the other. "Hm? How are those going to remove the blood?" She asked.

"Watch!" Kanade chirped, putting the shirt on the ground. With steady hands, she slowly poured the hydrogen peroxide onto the stains and put the bottle aside. With the handkerchief, she slowly dabbed the stain from the outside inwards. Sora watched as the stain slowly disappeared from the fabric.

She picked up her shirt again, seeing the stains gone as if they've never been there. "How...do you know this?" Sora asked, putting her shirt back on.

Kanade put the medicine bottle back in its place. "When you're a girl, you have to know these things. It'd be really bad if your clothing is always stained by blood, you know." she remarked.

Sora smoothed out her shirt. "Well, thanks for helping. I'm pretty sure the blood would've made me a murder suspect."

"It's no problem!" Kanade smiled. She then looked at Sora's left side. "By the way...I just want to say that your scars are really pretty. Where did you get them?" She cautiously asked.

Sora stiffened before relaxing her body and tilting her head in thought. "I don't remember. But it couldn't have been a good situation." She guessed.

"Oh, right. You have amnesia." The smaller girl sighed. She turned around and skipped out of the store, looking back once at Sora. "See you at the trial!"


	31. Dream (Sorayoruyuki/Sora x Yoruko Kabuya x Yuki Maeda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end of this book! How about sending it off with some fireworks and angst?
> 
> (Warning: spoilers for chapter 6 and the epilogue of sdra2!)

_Yoruko looked up to the sky, hearing another firework explode above her. Beside her, Yuki jumped and leaned further into her. On her other side, Sora began to laugh at the lucky student's reaction as the boy huffed._

_The three of them were sitting down beside each other on Utsuroshima's beach, watching an array of fireworks go off overhead. Yoruko never thought she'd be lucky enough to have not one, but two lovers in her lifetime. After a life of being bullied, being rejected, being harassed in the hostess business, and always at risk of being arrested for illegally working in a bar, it seemed that fate was finally giving her a taste of true happiness._

_As Yuki's body fell limp against her side, she realized that he had fallen asleep. On her other side, Sora reached over to Yuki and rubbed his head. The albino then kissed Yoruko on the cheek, relishing the hostess's flustered reaction. She then decided to take a page from Yuki and put her head on Yoruko's shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep._

_Inside her chest, Yoruko could feel her heart heat up with tenderness when looking at her two lovers. Looking up at the sky and watching a beautiful firework go off, she wished that this moment could last for an eternity. Lowering her head, she decided to join Sora and Yuki in a restful slumber._

In the middle of the night, Yoruko slowly opened her eyes, finding herself alone in an ordinary bed. As she became more aware, she felt tears come to her eyes. It was all a dream. She got out of her bed and began to walk from her bedroom in her house to the guest bedroom, which was occupied.

Yoruko knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for a sign that the occupant was awake. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing a person with short, white hair inside a feminine body. They were wearing a pair of Yoruko's spare pyjamas and had bags under their eyes. "Yoruko...?" They murmured. "Did you not get any sleep either?"

"N-No, it's not that." The counselor took a deep breath before speaking again. "Can I stay with you tonight, Yuki? I...I don't want to be alone right now."

Yuki looked Yoruko over with a depressed expression. "Did you dream of Sora again?" He asked, getting a nod in return. He took her hand and lead her to the bed, getting in first and waiting until Yoruko got in before pulling the covers over both of them.

As of now, Yoruko's house had become Yuki's home as well, though it only served as a place where he showed up occasionally to rest awhile while helping others around the world with his Divine Luck. Nonetheless, the spare guest bedroom had been converted into a room for Yuki, who had moved some of his treasured objects from his old house that hadn't been broken or stolen into his new room.

In the bed, Yuki turned over and cuddled Yoruko. Even though they weren't the same age anymore and couldn't really call themselves 'lovers' anymore, they still bonded over the fact that they missed Sora a lot, who had sacrificed herself and stayed in the collapsing virtual world with Utsuro and Mikado so that Yuki could escape.

Yoruko felt the front of her pyjamas become wet with Yuki's tears and held him closer. She had a feeling that they would never get over what had happened in the Isle of Nowhere, but whatever future came their way, they at least had each other.


End file.
